


Honey Sweet as You

by cloudfairs



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Fingerfucking, Food Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudfairs/pseuds/cloudfairs
Summary: "You taste so sweet; honey can't compare."





	Honey Sweet as You

**Author's Note:**

> Several people have asked for this. Please enjoy, my apologies for it being so short.

"Deep breath, Master."

Their lips part with a soundless whimper. Time collapses on their fingers, hands tied to the headboard of the bed - the belt bites into their heated skin, the leather isn't too kind - and they gasp. The wood of the headboard had long gotten hot with the body heat surround it, the body lying in front of it writhing in pleasure. A bite led to a gasp; a touch let to a whine.

The bi-colored haired male chuckled at the wanton cries from his Master - after all, he was causing them - as he dragged his nail from their pelvis to their trembling thighs, not hard enough to leave a mark but just light enough to have them keening for his touch. Tears had long since soaked through the thick bandana covering their eyes - what a beautiful sight! - Sweet Tofu chuckled, licking the sweat on their skin. Salty, bitter, and sweet all at once; he bit down on their collarbone as his fingers danced softly between their thighs, slowly drawing out their ecstasy. 

He wished he'd brought a camera - they looked like an angel beneath him, whimpering broken syllables of his name (if heaven were real, he'd be in it right then and there). A thrust of his hips had them reeling farther - so close, so far, heaven's so far away - and had his pants not restricted the touch of his skin on theirs, he'd have cum on their melting heat. They arched their back as his fingers danced, cum spilling on the sweat on their skin and the silk sheets below. 

Another scream, another tear. It'd only been 2 hours, and they'd reached their climax for the sixth time. What was it now? Twice on his tongue, once with his hips, once on his fingers, twice with his thrust. Sweet Tofu grinned, softly panting as he squinted, focused on their face. They twitched and squirmed, but they felt oh so divine - oh! One more time! 

"You look beautiful like this," He whispered into their ear, slowly trailing his tongue down their collarbone to their lower abdomen. A cry escapes their throat as the knot in their stomach twists again. A hard suck between their thighs has them throwing their head back against the headboard, a barely heard sigh leaving their lips. Any trace of the golden honey he used on them many orgasms ago had disappeared, but their scent and the taste still lingered on his tongue as he kissed their heated core.

"You taste so sweet; honey can't compare."

**Author's Note:**

> Send requests to me on tumblr @nsfwfoodfantasy or @foodfanstasy


End file.
